


Sibling Bonding

by CavannaRose



Series: Rogues Fics [10]
Category: Flash Rogues - Fandom, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Even Captain Cold isn't that much of a douche, Gen, Heist, Leering, Robbery, accidental misgendering, minor trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has a plan, but she needs her older brother's expertise and attention to detail in order to bring it to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Edited for clarity and style}

Lisa had come up with a plan. It wasn't a particularly good, or even complete, plan, but there was enough of it she could bring it to her brother. Leonard had a real flair for planning these things, after all. He was a details man, and though occasionally she found this trait about him enough to drive her up the wall, it was perfect for the criminal lifestyle they pursued. It didn't mean she wasn't going to want to punch his stupid face later.

With the scribbled notes crumpled in one hand, she blew into the Rogues' Den like a tornado, all smiles and bright chipper greetings. If habit was any hint, they'd spend the previous night drinking until they passed out, and in that light she was just a shade louder than necessary as she passed each of the sodden idiots. Alcoholics, the lot of them, but what did you expect? The world was an ugly place, and even she had taken refuge from that ugliness at the bottom of a bottle now and again.

She burst into her brother's filthy room with an obnoxiously loud and cheerful "GOOD MORNING, LENNY!" Bouncing on the bed a few times to make sure he actually awakened. Once he groaned his consciousness she flattened the notes across his stained mattress. "Okay! So I have this plan, it's more like an idea, but it's perfect! I just need backup, and who better to back me up than my loving big brother?" Her smile held only a trace of mockery.

He was only half awake, and all Len wanted to do was fall back asleep. Unfortunately, there was no going back to his rest with Lisa yammering on like an excited chihuahua. He could see that she was excited about this plan of hers, and as much as the asshole who generally wore his skin wanted to push her off the mattress and go back to sleep, he was her big brother. He gave an obligatory grunt that she interpreted to be encouragement to keep talking.

"Now you see, that little bank three block's away? Their normal armoured truck is being stored at this place downtown between deliveries. I know it's a bit close to the old timer's turf, but his shiny silver hat hasn't been seen in ages, maybe he had a heart attack or something. So I was thinking that if the truck came down with say, an unfortunate case of missing carburetor, it'd take about 24 hours to repair, doubling the amount of money left in the vault..." she paused, giving her brother's sleep-addled, hungover brain a chance to process. "So what do you say?"

Though she said she had a plan, but it was really just a beginning of an idea. Still, his own mind was filling with a thousand ideas. The best would be to keep it fairly simple. It should be a good opportunity for the pair of the, to make a pile of cash, maybe he'd get enough to ring up Angela again. "Hmmm..." He pondered, watching his sister squirm with impatience. "Security at the bank'll be tight, they know the Rogues run 'round these parts. Most certainly they'll be armed. Pistols, possibly even rifles and shotguns. Then there's always the speedsters to lend a little trouble to the mix." The Snart siblings sat in silence together, thinking it over. All that security could pose a challenge, but they loved challenges.

Just watching the wheels in her brother's head begin to turn filled Lisa with confidence. The opportunity was way too choice to resist, and knowing what kind of miracles that clever brain of his could bring to the task filled her with glee. She might never admit it to his face, but he was just about the cleverest man she'd ever met, and that wasn't just sibling worship. Hell, he might even be smarter than Roscoe if he put his mind to it... Not that she would risk her lover's pride by saying so aloud. She continued to watch Leonard weigh the possibilities, relieved when he gave a small nod of acceptance.

That was enough for her, and Lisa beamed brightly, rolling off the bed with an over-dramatic flip, sticking the landing and grinning from hear to ear. "You get something clean on, big brother. Maybe take a shower, because damn you stink. I'll try to wrestle some coffee out of that ancient machine Digger stole from the Goodwill. You've got ten minutes, and then I'll be back up here and twice as obnoxious."

Gathering her crumpled notes, the younger Snart fled the room, laughing. Time to make some coffee for the grouch so that his big, beautiful brain could formulate something that actually resembled a workable plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Edited for style and substance}

Len allowed himself a half-amused smirk as Lisa made her exit. As much as she drove him crazy, he was fond of his little sister... not to mention that lingering guilt for leaving her with their father. Proceeding to the rather derelict bathroom, he kicked aside a mildew-crusted lump of towel so he could take a quick shower, washing off the stench that did become rather apparent once Lisa pointed it out.

Using the aforementioned towel to dry off, he checked the cracked mirror and decided he could forgo a shave at least one more day. Returning to his room, the faintest odour of mildew trailing behind him, he threw on a crumpled pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that smelled less like someone had died in it than the rest. Generally more together than he had been half an hour ago, he headed into the kitchen where his sister sat, that strained 'look how patient I'm being' expression on her face telling him that maybe he should get his own coffee. He still felt a little groggy, even after the shower. Hangovers and late nights tended to have that effect as he got older.

"So where was that truck being stopped?" Len asked over the rim of his coffee mug.

With a grin at her older brother's still incredibly grumpy face, Lisa settled down to business. Unlike her brother's black coffee, she helped herself to some reasonably fresh smelling cream and a liberal amount of sugar. Just because Lenny's alcohol-soaked stomach couldn't handle the diary didn't mean she had to give it up. Perching on the counter, Lisa swung her feet excitedly as she spoke.

"Okay, so remember the old coin car wash down by Pine and Main? The one Mick torched a few years back? They've turned it into this overnight storage for vehicles. The entry is gated, but from what I've seen there is only one guard stationed at night. The guy that works Monday to Friday clearly hates his job, and from what I can tell he spends most of the night browsing pornography on his phone instead of paying attention." She paused, giving her brother an incredulous look as he snorted in amusement. "Really, Len?"

Making a sound of disgust as he simply shrugged his shoulders at her, she took a moment to regain her train of thought. "... Getting past the guard to wreck the truck should be a breeze, then we can hit up the bank while it's being repaired. Voila! More money for the Snart siblings."

Leonard sipped his coffee while she struggled to the end of her thought, hiding his smirk behind the cup. Derailing her wasn't nice, but it was funny. Despite the teasing, he had listened to her words carefully. "It's clever in it's simplicity, but we would need to act fast after the sabotage to the truck was discovered. That means we have to survey the bank beforehand or we'll be going in blind." He took a few seconds to think, rubbing his chin as he did so. "Then again, that could make things much more interesting."

Lisa coughed to hold back the laugh her brother's words pulled from her. He scowled across the kitchen, putting his cup down and looking like maybe he'd just head back to bed. He was so sensitive about being laughed at... not quite as bad as Digger though. "Oh come on, Lenny. Do you really think I came to you with nothing more than some harebrained ideas scribbled on a napkin?"

Setting down her coffee she stretched backwards over the counter, opening a drawer and fishing around inside. As she did so, Harkness shuffled into the kitchen, drawn by the fragrant welcome of freshly brewed java. He stood there for a moment, ogling the arch of Lisa's body, until Len's coffee cup hit him solidly in the side of the head. Swearing a blue streak, he shot a glare at the other Captain and staggered back out of the kitchen. Lisa came back up, face red with embarrassment and exertion. "Sorry... I didn't realize any of the louts would be able to move this early in the morning."

"Don't apologize for that scuzzy bastard being a lech. Not your fault." Leonard went to the sink and began rinsing off a second mug. "So make the big reveal baby sis."

Clutched in Lisa's hand was a rolled up set of blueprints. Finding her grin once more, she wriggled her way off the counter. "Now I admit I don't know too much about the security set up there, but I did have a wee visit down to city hall and dug up the blueprints. Did you know these things are generally available for public access? Apparently it's because the bank is city property or some other such nonsense. I thought it was silly, but why complain about a gift?"

She spread the blueprints across the table, beaming at the sudden gleam of interest in Leonard's eyes. "With the bank layout right here, we're not entirely going in blind, and I'm sure that clever brain of yours can at least guess where they'd locate some of those security cameras and suchnot, yeah?"

Leonard moved across the room to the table, tracing along the outlines of the vault room with a calloused finger. "Lisa, I think I've got a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

A woman with a cute brown bob hairstyle sashayed into the bank. Flirting coyly with her fellow patrons, a wink here, a strategic blush there. She fiddled with her sunglasses, putting them on, taking them off, adjusting the way they sat on her face. By the time she reached the teller's window, the woman sitting there was rather distracted. The teller's face coloured prettily when the brunette reached across, brushing her fingers along the other woman's as she handed her a Kansas state driver's license and a cheque.

"Could you be an absolute doll and cash this for me, sugar? Silly old me forgot to hit the bank, and I have a long drive ahead of me." The young man at the next teller station leaned over to get a better look at her and she gave him a long, assessing look. "You're cute, honey, but this lady has my attention today. Maybe I'll catch you on my way back through." While the female teller counted out the brunette's money, an obnoxious honking came from a rather beat up Oldsmobile out front. Laughing she waved. "Five more minutes, Pops!"

Turning to her teller, the woman rolled her eyes. "I swear, the old man gets more and more ornery every year." Exchanging a look of commiseration the two females finished their exchange, flirtatious undercurrents making the air around them tense. With a final wave and a laugh, the brunette exits the bank, sliding into the passenger's side of the car. "I thought we weren't trying to draw attention, Lenny?"

The older Snart sibling pushed his sunglasses lower on his face to eyeball his companion, brows drawn together in disapproval. "Which is why, of course, you swanned around in there, dropping jaws?" Grunting in displeasure, he started up the car and pulled into traffic. "And I'm not old enough to be your Pops."

Sensing that just maybe his injured vanity was part of the current grumpiness, Lisa leaned across the centre console and gave her dearest big brother a dramatic and rather sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I know that, Lenny! I was just going with the moment. They couldn't see you from inside, regardless, so they wouldn't know the difference. I could have called you Mama and they wouldn't be the wiser." Leonard harrumphed again, but the corner of his mouth turned up slightly and the younger Snart sibling smiled. One of the perks of being the baby, he always jollied up for her right quick.

As they made their way across town to the car storage place, Lisa tugged off the wig, letting her blonde hair out of the horrid sweaty mess. Her normally bouncy curls clung to the sides of her head like damp seaweed, and she pulled a face. "Are you sure we can't stop back at mine and Roscoe's place so I can shower? I hate being in public all disheveled like this."

The man infamously known as Captain Cold gave a surprisingly gentle laugh. "I know, Lis, but it's better to get this over with today. Besides... no one can see you from inside anyways, right?" Thoroughly unimpressed with her brother's amused chuckle, she tugged the sweat-dampened strands into a half-reasonable ponytail before pulling out a small-scale copy of the bank blueprints. Studiously ignoring Leonard, she marked every place she'd seen a camera while inside the bank. While it wouldn't be a thorough representation of the security measures inside, it was better than the nothing they had before. Besides, her big brother could extrapolate from what she saw and fill in what other alarms and whatnot the bank might have.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the car storage place, and Leonard exited the car, dropping his sunglasses in Lisa's lap. "Keep the engine running, I should be in and out right quick."

Inside the main office a disgruntled older man was shouting at the acne-riddled teen behind the counter. Taking this as his in, Len sauntered up, placing himself between the pair. "Now sir, is the volume of your voice receiving more answers from our young friend behind the counter? What's that? You're not looking for answers, you're just venting your frustrations on the first available youth that must nod and smile politely? What a damn surprise." The older - gentleman would be too kind a turn of phrase - man spluttered in indignation, face turning several shades darker. Leonard narrowed his eyes, "Of course, if you'd like to continue voicing your displeasure face to face with me, I'd be happy to step outside."

The blue collar criminal watched, expression hard and unreadable, as the irate customer struggled to get themself under control. Finally the older man spat out his assertion that he would never store his vehicle with this particular company again and stomped out. Leonard barked out a short laugh. "Good riddance. You okay there, son?"

The lanky youth behind the counter shifted uncomfortably. "Actually... I'm a girl."

Startled, Leonard took another look. They sure looked like a boy to him, but honestly, he had very little exposure to teenagers and fashion and women who didn't charge by the hour. "Sorry, my mistake miss. The question still stands, are you okay?"

The youth's shoulders visibly relaxed, and her tense expression faded into a much more pleasant half-smile. "I am, thanks mister. You sure put that guy in his place."

Giving his most charming smile, he takes the moment of solidarity to slide up to the counter. "Now, I was hoping to find a place to keep my great aunt's car while she's on vacation. I'm pretty worried at the local crime rate, can you tell me what safety precautions and security features I can expect from your employers?"

Smiling up at the man, just a hint of pink at her cheeks, the young salesgirl went into a practiced speech about the alarm systems and security cameras. "But don't take my word for it, if you'd like I can show you around the lot."

"That would be lovely, miss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just a short chapter, it's been a while and I've forgotten where I was going with this. I will get it back though!)

Leonard followed the now significantly more cheerful youth through the car storage lot. Despite her youth, she was surprisingly well versed in the state and condition of the facility, and the tour was proving to be far more informative than he had even hoped. Under the guise of taking notes for his supposed great aunt, Len pulled out a crumpled up receipt and a pen, scribbling notes about the various security measures in place to protect the vehicles while in the storage company's care. Finally, the teen brought Snart to the high security area, pride in her job clear on the kid's face.

"Our systems in this sector are state-of-the-art, designed specifically to deter criminals from high-value items. Though we value all our customers, those that use this section pay a much higher fee and thus expect more from us. We have several vintage automobiles in storage here, and we even have a unit that is on permanent rental to Keystone National for their transport vehicle."in

He made a suitably impressed face. This was what he had been waiting for, and he took careful note of camera positions and whatever minute details of the set-up the proud teenager was willing to share. There were a lot of precautions in place, but the Snart siblings were not run-of-the-mill crooks, and breezing through here would be like child's play. Not that he'd ever admit to Lisa how good her plan was.

"Well I have to say, kid, I'm impressed. I think my great-aunt's car will be well taken care of here. I just have to discuss which price range we can afford with my sister, but you should be hearing from me by the end of the week." He paused for a moment. She was a sweet kid, and there was still a tiny bit of conscience managing to cling to the underside of his black soul, despite everything he had done. It was twinging right now, reminding him of how the little thing might suffer from what he had planned. "Hey kid?"

The girl turned big, hero-worshiping eyes on him and it took everything he had not to flinch from that gaze. "Yes sir? Was there something else I could help you with?"

His practical nature kicked in, saving him from making an idiotic mistake. He was Captain Cold, not some hero for pimply teens. "You're a good worker and you know your shit. Is there a place I can leave a message about how helpful you were for your supervisor?"

The kid damn near glowed, and that twinge-y part of him was shouting that he was the crummiest scum on the planet. He shrugged it off as best he could, he'd been called worse. "Feedback cards are available back at the main office. Would you like to fill one out before you leave?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

After another ten minutes, and at least that many 'thank you's from the kid, Leonard rejoined Lisa out in the car. The blonde laughed at him, pointing at the waving teen. "You've got a fan club, big brother. Maybe Angie should be worried?"

"Shut up and drive you pain in the ass. I got what we need, I'll show you back at the Den."


End file.
